Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: JojoQuest
by badliar 2312
Summary: 1999, M-Prefecture, S-City, Morioh Town. Jomei Enjo, a high-school student of 15 years of age, lives in this small, peaceful town. He has the power that allows him to live a secret double life of traveling through strange worlds where he fights enemies, gets experience and takes all the loot. His Stand, The Game, is bizarre, even by the standards of Stands... but it just works.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Hirohiko Araki does.

 **Foreword:** Yeah, I really don't know how this came about, but here you go, I hope you enjoy this, and there's some Stand stats as per usual with Jojo and an AN at the end to give more explanation as to what I've created here if you're interested in that.

And I will also use this opportunity to reveal why I've been on another long hiatus: I've been working on a new fic, already created at least ten chapters on it, and the first one will be out, I think, near the month's end. I'm still working on The Strongest Man also, but... Let me tell you a bit about myself...

I am a rather flighty writer. If I'm more interested or invested or passionate about writing something else, even if I already had a lot of stories that are already out in this site, I'll write that instead. I'm trying my best to suppress this negative part of me, but all I can promise you is that when I'm not uploading a new chapter of my stories that are already out, it is most likely that I'm still writing, but might not be on something that are already out.

Anyway, I don't want to make a long rant or rambling here, so I'll just end it here.

 **EDIT:** I've changed the title and the description of this story to make it a bit more obvious as to what's it about. I thought the original title and description sounded cool at first, but then I realize it reveals nothing as to what this story is about, so I changed it a bit.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Journey's Beginning!**

* * *

Josuke Higashikata was a boy (in)famous throughout his school thanks to his black hair, which was set into a very oudated pompadour style famous amongst Japanese delinquents of the 1970s. Accompanying his delinquent-like hair was his stature and physique, standing at roughly 6'2 feet/185 centimeters tall with a muscular physique beneath his modified school uniform which he forced open the top part into a heart-shaped opening with a pair of pins shaped like a heart and the peace symbol, he was, in two words, a giant, considering the fact that he lived in Japan, where the average height of people his age were, at their tallest, at least 6 inches/15 centimeters shorter than him.

As he stood beside the main entrance gate of his school, leaning back on the walls of the school's boundary with his arms crossed, some students passed him by. Most of the boys ignored him while most of the girls looked at him and giggled as they waved at him. To that, he simply waved back at them with a polite smile, earning him even more giggles. It was safe to say that he was regarded as handsome.

"Have you been waiting long?" asked another young man dressed similarly to Josuke as he stepped out of the opened gate.

At the instant increase of giggles from the girls who waved at Josuke before, the pompadour-haired student turned and smiled at the sight of his friend. "Nope. Took you quite a while though." He said to him.

The student stood out thanks to his short blond hair that spiked in a way that it spiked upwards in the front and it slowly tilted to horizontal 90 degrees angle as it went further back. He stood a centimeter taller than Josuke with his more defined musculature visible through his school uniform which three topmost buttons were left open, showing the white shirt with a zipper on its round collar that reached his upper abdomen. His black _gakuran_ that draped down to his thighs was adorned with two five-pointed star symbols colored in golden/yellow, one as a small golden pin on the left side of his chest and the other was a bigger one made out of cloth, emblazoned on the center of the uniform's back. "Sorry, something came up at the back of the school, I had to check it out." He then noticed the group of girls looking at him before he did what Josuke did, giving them a wave, smiled and greeted them with a "Yo."

The group of girls giggled to themselves again before they waved as they left. Josuke chuckled at that before he said; "Still got it, huh Jojo?"

"Hm, don't act like _you're_ any different, Jojo." The blonde replied back to Josuke, "I bet before I came along, those girls were already giggling your way."

"Eehehehe..." Josuke chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed at being caught, "Well, I suppose I was preaching to the choir back there, huh?" he asked rhetorically. "What took you so long anyway? Was it...?" he used his hands to do a gesture instead of verbally speaking it out loud.

"Yes, you're correct." The blonde answered, "Another one opened up near the gym building."

"Ooh... Why didn't you tell me then?" Josuke asked with a frown, "We could've checked it out together, man!"

"Sorry, I was a bit carried away... It was a bit different than the others though." He said before he took a walk with Josuke following him closely.

"Oh, like how?" Josuke asked.

"More... sophisticated, advanced." The blonde answered, "Like the one we found near the train station, but at a higher tier, really vast."

"Maaaannn... I can't _wait_ to see it...!" Josuke exclaimed with a grin, "So tomorrow then, yeah Jomei? After school like usual?"

"Like usual, Josuke." Said Jomei, the student with blonde hair and purple eyes whose looks showed the fact that he was not fully Japanese, just like Josuke, but much more pronounced thanks to his hair and eye color, "For now though, let's walk home, yeah?"

"Sure." Josuke shrugged with a smile before he exclaimed, "Oh! Before that, let's go to the 7-11 near the train station first, I want to buy the new Shonen JUMP."

"Of course, I'm in the mood for some Pocky as well." Said Enjo Jomei as he and Higashikata Josuke left the vicinity of their school.

* * *

The sight of two giant japanese schoolboys hanging at a 7-11 with their strange hairdos is bound to attract quite a lot of attention, mostly the unkind ones. Considering what they looked like, everyone were thinking that they were delinquents –handsome delinquents- when they were just trying to keep to themselves, eating Pocky and reading Shonen JUMP.

"Hm... heh, I think I'm gonna read more of this NARUTO..." Josuke said to himself with an approving smile, "Looks really promising. I can see this lasting as long as Dragon Ball did."

"It's that good?" asked Jomei.

"Well... it has its spirit, so to speak." Josuke explained, "I mean, the art's a bit rough, but the manga-ka _is_ new... The setting's pretty interesting, and the Naruto kid himself is... relatable, to say the least. At least he is for me."

"What, he's a delinquent outcast like us?" Jomei asked.

"Heh, funny you say that, cause' it's pretty much what he is here." Josuke answered, "Not gonna spoil it to ya, but uh... let's just say that I know how the kid feels, being pushed around because he's different. And the worst part is that he didn't even know _why_ until much later. I mean, _I_ knew what I was getting into when I decided to style my hair like this, but this kid... he didn't even make that choice."

"...All this from the starting chapter?" asked Jomei.

"Yeah, it's pretty packed with characterization than action despite it being more or less sixty pages." Answered Josuke, "I'm telling you dude, this is going to be as influential as Dragon Ball in the future, I'm willing to bet all my savings on it."

On cue, Jomei's extended hand intruded his field of vision, which prompted Josuke to look up and saw the challenging smile on his face. "Willing to bet on that?"

So sure Josuke was with his prediction, he grinned and said; "There's quite a lot of money in my account you know, all of it were thanks to you of course."

"I'm sure I can match its numbers and still have more left." Jomei answered with a shrug, "You know how seriously I take these kinds of prediction, Josuke, so are you in? Let's say we wait in about... four to five years to see how popular it becomes?"

"Hey, something like this takes time, you know." Josuke said, "How about a decade? Ten years from now, Naruto will still be in Shonen JUMP and its influence will be spread around the world and it'll be widely considered to be one of the successors to Dragon Ball."

"Ten years huh? You think we'll last that long?" Jomei asked jokingly.

"Heh, we'll last ten times more than that." Josuke stated confidently.

"...Alright then, Josuke, it's a deal." Jomei said as Josuke shook his hand firmly. When they let go, Jomei added, "What about that same bet we made with One Piece though?"

"Eh, let's just stack it up with this one."

"Alright."

With that, both of them resumed what they were doing before... Until Jomei spotted something at the square in front of the train station. "Josuke, look." He told his friend.

"Hm?" he looked up to Jomei who pointed at the square and when he turned, Josuke's eyes widened, "...Whoa... that guy's huge...!" coming from a giant among average people like himself, it was something else.

Standing at 6'6 feet/195 centimeters tall, the stranger in a white longcoat with the front of his head covered by a wide-billed white hat stood in front of the train station, looking at his surroundings with a glare.

"His name's Kujo Jotaro, the marine biologist that was a narrator of one of the local documentary series about dolphins a few years back." Jomei said, "Not a celebrity, but quite famous in anything marine life-related... Wonder what he's doing in Morioh?"

"Eh... maybe to do some research on the city's marine life?" Josuke assumed. "For a guy with that profession, he's _really_ big...! At first, I thought he was a basketball player or something like that." Indeed, the sight of a local man taller than even some famous tall Westerners was bound to earn some attention.

"...I have this strange feeling that we should go to him." Jomei said, "Like we _have_ to introduce ourselves to him."

"...Is this your Instinct acting up again, Jomei?" Josuke asked with a completely serious expression and tone of voice. "It rarely ever comes up unless it's related to something big happening."

"I think it is." The blonde answered before he took out the last five sticks of Pocky, stuffed them all into his mouth and stood up, "C'mon, let's greet him." He said before he began to bite all the five Pocky at once until they were all gone.

"Yosh." Josuke said as he pocketed his Shonen JUMP and stood up as well.

As they walked towards the taller man, they saw as the man turned and directed his glare right at them. Josuke flinched a bit at the man's scary glare while Jomei was undeterred in his approach and continued to walk towards him until he was a few feet away from the man, having to look up to meet the man's green eyes with his own.

"...Can I help you?" the taller man asked with a deep, gravelly voice.

"Kujo Jotaro, right?" Jomei asked, "The marine biologist? You once narrated an episode of _Japan's Sealife_ about dolphins?"

"Ah, I am that Kujo Jotaro, yes." The man, Jotaro nodded and seemed a bit more relaxed, but only _very_ slightly, "Who are you?" he asked back.

"My name's Jomei, Enjo Jomei." He introduced himself before he turned to the approaching tall student with a pompadour hairstyle who simply raised his hand up in greeting.

"Higashikata Josuke. Im just following my friend here." Josuke introduced himself, which earned a grunt from Jotaro as he looked at Josuke with his scrutinizing eyes, "...Oi, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked while also thinking, '...He kinda looks like me a bit...'

" _You're_ Higashikata Josuke?" Jotaro asked again.

"Uh, yeah. ...Wait, why do you ask like you already knew my name beforehand?" Josuke asked back, curious as to why Jotaro looked interested.

"...Good grief. To think that you'd be the one to approach me." Jotaro muttered as he shook his head, "Just to clarify: Is your mother's name Higashikata Tomoko? Thirty-six years old, attended a college in Tokyo when she was twenty?"

"Yeah... Okay, _now_ I know you're looking for me, but why?" he asked.

"In the Winter of 1987, when you were four years old, you were rendered sick for quite a long while and no one had any idea why." Jotaro continued, "However, you came out of it healthy and you never once got sick like that again. Am I correct so far?" he asked again.

"...Oi, this is getting creepy." Josuke remarked as he subconsciously bit his lower lip. "How did you even know that? I don't even know you before!"

"Kujo-san," Jomei interrupted, "Please, can you tell us why you know Josuke so well?" he asked politely. "

"...Very well." Jotaro said with a nod, "I know you because I was sent here by your father, Joseph Joestar."

Josuke and Jomei immediately tensed at that declaration, and then Jotaro continued, "He is also my grandfather. So by the way a family tree works, I am technically your nephew. Hmph." Jotaro chuckled dryly, "Bizarre, isn't it?"

"Nephew? ...Seriously?" Seeing the difference in their height and age, the one who should be called the other's uncle should be Jotaro.

"Joseph Joestar, despite being seventy-nine right now, is still healthy, but he was troubled as to who should inherit his real estate business." Jotaro continued on, "So he decided to look through his family tree... And eventually found you." He shook his head and clicked his tongue, "Ck... That old bastard, always talking about how the woman he ever loved is his wife, only for it to turn out that he had you without even knowing you existed before all this."

Jotaro sighed as he then continued, "Can you take me to your house? This is something that I need to talk about with your mother as well."

"Eh? Uh, sure..." Josuke said before he turned to Jomei and whispered, "Dude, your Instinct's right again...! Does it tell you anything else?" he asked.

"Hm..." he continued to look at the man for a couple of seconds more before he shook his head, "Not for the moment, but let's just follow him for now." Jomei whispered back to Josuke before he said, "Mind if I tag along, Kujo-san?" he asked.

"...I don't mind, but just call me Jotaro." Said the taller man.

The sight of two giant high-school stundents on the sides of another, bigger giant of a man was quite unusual to see in the city of Morioh that day as they made their way to the suburban area of the town while Jotaro talked with Josuke.

"D-did I really cause _that_ much trouble?" Josuke asked, having been told that he's allowed to take the inheritance in all the chaos that was happening in the Joestar fortune thanks to Joseph having him in the first place.

"Yeah." Jotaro had a mirthless smirk on his face as he said; "When his wife Suzie Q found out about what happened, she mercilessly tore the old man apart and let him have it. Heh, I've never seen her get so mad before."

In a bout of impulsiveness brought out by his personality, Josuke bowed deeply with his whole upper body instead of just his head. "S-sorry! I'm so sorry for all the troubles I've caused to the Joestar family!" he said, almost prostrating.

Jotaro's eyes widened, shocked by what Josuke did, "...Oi, there's no need for that. Why would you even apologize for this?" it wasn't like it was Josuke's fault that things ended up like this.

"S-sorry." He apologized again as he lifted his head up slightly, "It's just... It's kinda my fault in a way. My mom loved the old man, I know that's why she had me, but... I feel bad that I caused a lot of trouble." He explained, "If that's why you want to talk to my mother, then can you just tell da-, Joestar-san," he corrected himself, "that we're fine the way we are now? I don't want to make all this more complicated."

Jotaro stared at Josuke in shock and slight disbelief. He knew Joseph and the kind of personality the man had, yet his son here... 'How did he ended up having a kid this humble?' then, reminded by the fact that one of the old man's kid was Jotaro's own mother made him even more baffled. 'Why is he so... different?'

There was a long moment of silence before Jotaro said, "Oi, stand up, you're making a scene here."

Josuke immediately did so, realizing that he must've made a spectacle of himself, "O-oh! Sorry, again." He said.

"...It's alright." Jotaro said, waving it off, "There's one more thing I want to talk to you about." He said before he glanced at Jomei and said; "This is a private conversation."

Josuke and Jomei looked at each other before Josuke came to his friend's defense, "He can stay. I trust him, he's my friend after all." He declared with a grin, which earned him a grateful smile from Jomei.

Jotaro frowned. Considering what he's about to reveal, talking about this next to a non-Stand user was not something he wanted to do, but then again... "My, my... very well." He just couldn't give a damn. If they looked like they're crazy, seeing something that he couldn't see, then so be it, "But I want you to keep this to yourself. This is a sensitive matter." He told Jomei.

"Of course." Jomei nodded, and Jotaro appreciated the serious tone of the young man's voice and his determined look with a nod before he turned to Josuke.

"Firstly, Josuke... I want to test something out." Jotaro said before a massive, musclebound humanoid figure appeared above him, colored in purple, black and some yellow lines with long, barbarian-like hair and it was wearing large golden shoulder guards, a white loincloth that covered its crotch region and black fingerless gloves and boots.

Josuke's eyes widened as he looked at the figure, and Jotaro expected as much. "So you can see it." He said before he caught a glimpse of Jomei at his peripheral vision, "Hm?" he hummed out loud as he turned to Jomei... who was _also_ looking at the figure with slightly widened eyes, catching Jotaro off-guard.

"Whoa, it... looks like mine." Josuke muttered.

"Jomei." Jotaro said to the blonde student, "Can you see it as well?"

"...Yeah." Answered Jomei with a nod, "It looks like Josuke's, humanoid, musclebound and really big." He said.

"...This here is called a Stand." Jotaro explained to the two of them, "It is the manifestation of one's psychological, or spiritual, energy. Think of it like an ESP for the sake of simplicity. It can only be seen by those who also has it, so that would make you two Stand-users." Jotaro said, "Can you show me yours?"

Josuke and Jomei looked at each other again, and Jotaro was beginning to see that the two of them not only trusted each other, but they had a bond of friendship that could only be shared by two people who had experienced quite a lot of things. It reminded him of a certain group of friends he had on a journey he embarked on so long ago...

Jomei nodded, and it was reciprocated by Josuke, who summoned a pink-skinned, muscle-bound humanoid being sparsely armored with diamond-like plates and a heart-shaped helmet that covered a large part of its head. " **Crazy Diamond**... That's its name."

"Hm. You were right, it _does_ look similar to my **Star Platinum**." Jotaro nodded, "I'm assuming that it can't be too far separated from you as well?" when Josuke nodded back, Jotaro said, "Then it's a close-range power-type Stand, also like mine." He said while thinking, 'Hm... so how does heritage factor into Stands? **Hermit Purple** is a vastly different type of Stand compared to this Crazy Diamond or the one that infected my old lady.' He wondered to himself before he shook it off, 'Hmph. Another mystery to be solved later. For now...'

He turned to Jomei next with an expectant look, and Jomei simply nodded before a pair of spectral white arms, not as muscled as Crazy Diamond or Star Platinnum but well-defined nonetheless, sprouted from his back... Followed by another, then another, then another until Jomei now possessed eight extra arms.

" **Hands of Doom"** Jomei said its name as the arms acted out different flexing poses as he crossed his physical arms, "Unlike you two, I don't have a humanoid one, I only have the arms."

Jotaro looked at the sight of Jomei's Stand with an unreadable glare, "Interesting... I have met a lot of Stand users before, they come in different shapes and sizes, but all of them come in their full form, whatever their shapes are. Disembodied arms is... rather unique." He remarked, "How strong are each arms?"

"One arm can bench press about... a few tons at the most minimum amount of exertion." Jomei answered, "And also, they can do this."

Jotaro watched as one of the arms enclosed its hand, stretched its whole form towards Jotaro and stopped _just_ an inch from hitting his chest in the span of a second. "...Range-enhancement through stretching." He concluded, 'Just like Star Platinum's Star Finger... Interesting. Considering its strength, speed, amount of arms and range-enhancing ability, this Stand _might_ just be powerful enough to challenge even Star Platinum.'

Jomei pulled back the arm and dismissed it before saying; "So what's all this Stand show for, Jotaro-san?" he asked as Josuke dismissed Crazy Diamond.

The taller man was silent for a while before he dismissed Star Platinum and said; "The reason why is to warn you, specifically you, Josuke. Like you and I, the old man also has a Stand. Its name is Hermit Purple." He revealed, "A Stand possess an ability inherent to its existence in addition to being a physical manifestation of one's psychological energy, and his is Spirit Photography."

"Spirit Photography?" Josuke repeated the word in confusion.

"With his Stand, he is able to use electronic devices related to pictures, moving or not, and use them to look for something or someone. When this whole inheritance problem started, he used a camera to take a picture of you, to see what you look like, but instead, it came out like this." From his coat's interior pocket, he brought out a photo and gave it to him.

Josuke took a look at it and flinched at the sight. Jomei peeked in, and he had to admit that it wasn't a normal photo. Normal photos don't show specters of _something_ inhuman overlapped over the image of an unknown house.

"I-is this another Stand?" asked Josuke.

"We don't know. What we do know however, is that there's a dangerous criminal in this town." He took out another photograph from his coat and gave it to Josuke, "This is Angelo, a twisted criminal. When the old man tried to look further into that specter, this is what his Stand came up with. This is another reason why I'm in this town. To find this man and catch him."

"What kind of criminal is he?" Jomei asked, "A killer? A Rapist? An arsonist?"

Jotaro looked at Jomei and felt a bit unnerved at the determined look the young man had. 'That look... somehow it reminds me of...' someone from long ago, not the manic look that monster had in his eyes, but the underlying passion that burns and sent shiver down his spine. How did this boy have _his_ eyes? "...Not an arsonist. But he is the latter two. I won't go into the details, but let's just say that there's a reason him being in the photo worries the old man."

"Great..." muttered Josuke with a grimace, "S-so... is there anything I can do to-?"

"I'll tell you if anything comes up. For now though, I want you two to just keep an eye on him and if you can, that specter as well." His glare intensified then as he added, "If you _do_ find either of them, don't face them recklessly, inform me first. The number of the hotel I'm staying at is on the photo, so give me a call. I'll see you two around."

Jomei watched Jotaro walked away as Josuke looked at the photo with narrowed eyes. A danger was looming in the town of Morioh, that's the gist of what Jotaro told them, and Josuke wanted to protect the town which he was born in. "...Oi, Jomei."

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Jomei asked, his determined look was mirrored by Josuke .

"Yeah... let's train a bit more. I'll go back to my house first, tell my mom that I'm gonna go and come back late."

"I'll do the same. Meet you at school?"

"Yeah, see you at school."

With that, the two left the premises by briskly walking to an intersection and went on their separate ways, never once sparing glance at each other as both of them had a deadly serious look on their faces.

Jomei arrived at his house, a small, western-styled two-story house with white walls and brown roof, ordinary in the suburban area of Morioh, complete with a small garden on the backyard. "I'm home!" He said as he removed his black-and-white slip-on Vans shoes and put them down on the floor before he quickly went to his bedroom on the second floor.

In the dining room of the house, which is integrated with the living room, a youthful-looking blonde-haired woman in her late thirties whose hair was styled into a french braid sitting in front of the dining table looked up with her mouth still chewing on a Kit Kat while a cup of green tea was in front of her. She finished the Kit Kat that was in her mouth first before she yelled back, "Welcome back~! Are you leaving again~?!"

" _Yeah!"_

"Okay then, just don't come back late, okay?!" was all that she asked.

There was a moment of silence that lasted for a minute at first before Jomei entered the dining room, still dressed in his school uniform, but with the shirt now unbuttoned. "Okay." He answered her question before then he kissed his mother's forehead and left while yelling, "I might not eat dinner, so don't bother, okay?!"

"O~kaaay!" her mother yelled back as she heard him slipping his shoes back on and left through the door. She simply smiled as she stood up and went to the fridge and opened it, "Well then, I wonder what I should make for dinner... Hm, I think he'd love some pasta. I'll put in the fridge just in case he's hungry when he comes home."

* * *

 _School, later on..._

On the backside of the school, there was a gate that was frequently used by the cleaning staff and/or delinquents to enter the school instead of the front one for many reasons. Josuke, a student whose hair would make one think that he was a thug outside and in, was walking towards it, or more specifically, towards a certain blonde leaning his back against the wall across the gate.

"Yo." Josuke, now dressed in long-sleeved brown shirt checkered with minuscule square-shaped holes all over it save for its cuffs, collar and its lower edge with the trousers of his school uniform greeted Jomei.

"Yo. Took you a while, had to convince your mother?" he asked.

"Yeah... I had to wash the dishes, mop the floors and some other stuff first." Josuke answered with a sheepish smile, "Hehe... she thought that we were going to cause some trouble, so... yeah." He couldn't give a good excuse.

"It's alright." Jomei said with a small smile, "Your mother's still as handful as ever, huh?"

"Yeah... and I bet yours just allowed you to go without a problem, huh?" Josuke asked, "Man, what I wouldn't _give_ to exchange our mothers for a day, Marion-san is just _the_ kindest woman in the world..." he gushed.

"Hey, Tomoko-san's also kind." Jomei said as he began to walk to the gate.

Josuke scoffed as he walked beside the blonde, "At times... But when she's in a bad mood? Yeesh."

Jomei simply shook his head at the answer then he jumped over the closed gate that was 2 meters tall with a single leap, followed by Josuke, who breathed deeply and then slowly exhaled with his mouth before he followed Jomei's example. Both of them landed down, and Jomei said; "Alright, it's behind the gym building. Let's not attract attention."

"Mm." Josuke nodded as both of them went along the back of the school stealthily, and when they reached the back of the gym building, Jomei stopped as he saw it: An aurora-like white light which shape was constantly fluctuating as if it were a long, light, flimsy drape being hanged down on a single point and was constantly being hit by an ever-present wind that hit it from every direction.

"There. Can you see it, Josuke?" Jomei asked.

"Yup." Josuke said as they approached it, "Say... do you think Jotaro-san could see this as well?" he asked Jomei.

"Considering that I needed to use my Stand to make you able to see it, I don't think so." The blonde answered.

"Right... your Stand." Josuke muttered before he asked something else, "Why didn't you tell him what your Stand _really_ is? I know you're being cautious, you always are, but... I don't think Jotaro-san's a bad person." He stated.

"...He's still a stranger." Answered Jomei, "And he hasn't told us _everything_ about his Stand, so I decided to be half-truthful. After all, I have a feeling that even among a hundred Stands, mine would stand out as the most bizarre of them all."

"...Heh, yeah..." Josuke agreed, "You're referring to the whole 'Stands have abilities than just our psychological power manifesting', right?" he asked, "Like Crazy Diamond with restoration, his... Star Platinum must have an ability as well, and yours is... weird, even when you consider that this kind of power is already bizarre in the first place." He said, "But then again, it's not like he asked any of us what our Stands' abilities are, he only wanted us to show them."

"True. Still, I'll stand by my decision. I'll keep this a secret from Jotaro-san until the time to tell him comes." He affirmed before he touched the aurora, causing it to ripple before it spun itself into a yonic-shaped portal colored in bright white. "Let's go." Jomei said as he entered the portal.

Josuke looked at the shape of the portal for a second before he looked away awkwardly as he lightly scratched his right cheek, "Guh... even after a few years getting into these portals, I'm _still_ not used to how they looked." Josuke muttered as he too, entered the portal.

Strong wind immediately went past him with a howl as Josuke found himself on a rooftop with a rectangle layout, "Whoa!" Josuke yelled as he instinctively protected his hair with his forearms. "Are we high up?!" he yelled to Jomei, who was walking to the edge.

"Yeah!" he yelled back, "At least a kilometer from ground level!"

"WHAT?!" Josuke yelled, "A kilo-, this thing's that high up?!" he asked as he walked towards Jomei, who stopped right at the edge to look down. "What are you looking at down there?" he asked as he looked down.

He went silent as Jomei answered Josuke's previous question, "Them." He said as he pointed at the mob of enemies wandering the highway located a couple of floors below them.

"...There's so many of them." Josuke muttered.

"Yup, so get down there, please." Jomei said before he shoved Josuke off the edge.

"E-Eeeeeh?!" Josuke screamed as he fell down, and then he looked up to Jomei right above him, jumping down towards the steel ground below them, "Jomei, you bastard!" he immediately re-positioned himself so that he's falling feet first before he took a couple of deep breaths, 'Alright, alright, calm down, calm down, like Jomei taught you before, empty your mind, take a couple of deep breaths... Then...'

"Koooooh..." Josuke breathed out as Crazy Diamond's form overlapped his physical body like a suit of armor.

With a bang, he landed, unharmed but very much annoyed at the guy who landed beside him, "Oi, Jomei-teme! The hell's that for?!"

"You need some impromptu practice once in a while." Jomei answered with a lopsided smirk.

Josuke sighed exasperatedly as the adrenaline was still coursing through his body, "Jeez, if I hadn't used Overlap technique back there, I would be dead now..." he sighed before he looked around at the mob that was just... walking around them aimlessly, "So... mind activating your Stand?"

"Right, here we go: Invite higashikata Josuke and create Party: Crazy Gamers."

On cue, Josuke saw a translucent blue rectangle box appearing in front of his face.

 **You have been invited to a Party named...**

 **Crazy Gamers**

 **Would you like to Join?**

 **Y/N?**

"Hell yeah." Josuke said as he pressed his finger on the 'Y' letter, and it prompted a HUD to appear on his vision, his health, spiritual energy and stamina were monitored by the three bars on the lower center position of his peripheral vision, colored in red, blue and green respectively and along with that, he could now see the name of the mob surrounding them.

 **Mechanized Life-form**

"Mechanized Life-form...?" Josuke frowned as he looked at the black husks with varying shapes and sizes that looked as if they were twisted caricatures of humans and other faunas, "So they used to be normal humans and animals? Great... as if the Vengeful Spectres from two worlds before wasn't scary enough..."

"Think of them as sci-fi zombies instead, like... the zombies from Night of The Living Dead, except with machines the size of sub-atoms." Jomei said.

Josuke shuddered and said, "Yeah, that really didn't help, dude..." he huffed as he steeled himself and asked, "So... why are they passive? Usually mobs like these are aggressive."

"They have a 'don't attack first' approach, which is lucky, considering they're quite strong." Said Jomei before he summoned a couple of things: Firstly, a suit of futuristic-looking armor with segments of plates that mimicked a human's musculature topped with a featureless helmet shaped like a bald human head without any human facial features all tinted in reflective chrome and then, a silver-plated firearm with a black base with the design of an automatic shotgun. With the whole ensemble it looked as if he was a shotgun-wielding knight from the far future, "That's why I tested your Overlap technique. If you can summon it on command without needing a second of inactivity, then you're good."

"...Did you have to be an ass about it though?" Josuke rhetorically asked as he summoned Crazy Diamond, "So what's the tactic here? You're going with **Man of Iron** and **Warm Happiness FORM 2** instead of just going with Hands of Doom. What's the situation with your **The Touch**?"

"The Touch is already spread out, I've had a feel of the 200 meter area around us, and, you might or might not like this, but mob density is pretty low." He informed Josuke.

"...I'm deciding that I like that." Josuke said with a decisive nod, "What should I do with Crazy Diamond?"

"Use Overlap in close combat to provide protection, but use Crazy Diamond's arms to punch instead of your own." Jomei told him, "Also, follow my lead and don't just run off, okay?"

"Got it." Josuke said before he regulated his breathing and overlaid himself with Crazy Diamond.

"How long can you maintain your breathing?" Jomei asked.

"Constantly? A couple of minutes." Josuke said, "I'm not exactly a Ripple prodigy like you." He grumpily added.

"Hey, blame my mother, she was the one who trained me from so early on." Jomei said, and Josuke knew that his friend was smiling beneath the featureless helmet of his armor Stand, Man of Iron. "Now... let's get started shall we?" he asked before he shot Warm Happiness at a nearby humanoid-shaped Mechanized life-form's head.

Despite the power it had, its head was only partly destroyed, but before it could do anything, Jomei's right arm, armored with Man of Iron was Overlapped by one of the Hands of Doom, was cocked back to prepare for a punch and then from the armor's right elbow, an exhaust popped up as it blasted an explosion of bright energy that made the punch's speed approaching the speed of light and it completely obliterated the enemy's head, its neck, its chest and shoulders, leaving only a messy mass of black bio-machine and a cone-shaped crater on the street from where he punched it when all's said and done.

"...Right, so that combination is a bit overblown."

"Gee, ya _think_?!" Josuke asked back before the others began to swarm over them, "Here they come!"

"Hm!"

 **DORA!** Crazy Diamond's fist struck the first mob coming his way, a dog-shaped Mechanized life-form the size of an adult man in height and with an even longer length. One punch caved its head in a bit, **DORA!** And the next one bust through it, effectively killing it.

Jomei, faced with a lunging humanoid MLF, stomped, and from Man of Iron's soles, two blasts of bright energy forced him high off the ground, avoiding its attacks and he responded with two quick shots from Warm Happiness that tore through its hardy skin on its head before he finished it by summoning a Hand of Doom on his back and stretched it to punch through the wound he made on it.

As the black machine zombies swarmed at them, both Josuke and Jomei make quick work of them, Josuke with the sheer brute strength of Crazy Diamond and Jomei with the combination between Man of Iron, Warm Happiness and Hands of Doom. Though it would make quick work of normal humans, both of them were used to fighting waves upon waves of enemies before, and as such, they did not overwhelm them.

When the last mob fell, they looked around, and true enough, they left something behind in all the chaos. "Yooosh! Looting time!" Josuke said excitedly as he went and collected the item drops, money in form of rectangle whiet papers with varying amount of number written on them, some disembodied parts of them, and some vials of needleless syringes in either red, blue or green color.

Jomei, no longer wearing Man of Iron, went and do the same thing Josuke was doing, only with a more reserved attitude, and when he put it in his inventory while Josuke was pocketing it, he said; "Careful with that greed of yours, Josuke." He warned his friend.

He flinched at that, "Ghk... I-I know." He said, "Still, it's fine, isn't it? It's not like we didn't earn this." He said with an embarrassed look on his face, "And I mean, your **The Game** _encourages_ this kind of behavior, so I'm just... you know, playing along."

"While my Stand does encourage hoarding behavior, you didn't have to be so pleased about it." Jomei teased, "Have you ever seen me getting excited? Unless it's a very rare drop, I never do that, but you've always been getting too pleased with yourself every time."

Josuke had no response to that as he continued to collect the drop with a slight blush on his face, "Right right, I'll be careful." He said, the issue before he continued to get everything that the mobs dropped.

Jomei simply nodded in silence as he did the same thing.

After they finished getting their loot and sent it away into thin air, Josuke walked back to Jomei, "Alright, I'm thinking of continuing, I can still use more-" he stopped when he saw Jomei preoccupied with something that was on a skyscraper southward, far away from them, "-practice...? What are you-"

Looking at the direction Jomei was facing showed Josuke what he was looking at: A humanoid figure with silver skin and musculature that were bulging out of the former as if they were armor, its head was covered with a mostly featureless helmet save for a purple visor with the outline of a snarling fanged beast. On the back side of its helmet, a long, stiff black hair that was stuck at a horizontal 90 degrees angle stood out. Its arms were folded, partly covering a five-pointed star emblem embedded on its skin, and it was naked, but thankfully, nothing too vulgar were shown.

"...That guy again." Josuke muttered, "That **Star Man**... Always watching from afar, creeps me the hell out." He then turned to Jomei and asked, "Why does it keep following you anyway?"

"...I still don't know the answer to that myself." He confessed, "As far as Automatic Stands go, it seems too fixated on me. What's it planning this time?" he wondered out loud.

"Guh... after what happened on that world with those dinosaur-dragons and stuff, I _really_ don't want him to do-"

Josuke stopped as Star Man suddenly disappeared from where it was before. "Shit where is-?!" he looked around with panic in his eyes.

Alerted by The Touch's sensing something suddenly appearing near them, Jomei immediately turned to see what was behind him, and his instinct was proven right when he saw Star Man standing a couple of meters behind them, standing amongst the corpses of the enemies they had defeated before. He raised his right arm from its previously crossed position, and they saw as the machanized life-forms were suddenly regenerating back to life.

"Oh _great_...!" Josuke bemoaned as he and Jomei took a couple of steps backward from where Star Man was. "Did I just jinx us or something?!"

"You might have." Jomei said with a deadpan tone of voice.

When all the MLF were resurrected, Star Man's right hand is closed into a fist, and in response, the MLF were atomized into black particles that swirled onto a single spot and beginning to shape itself into a gigantic monstrous shape.

"...Correction, you _did_ jinx us." Jomei said.

They saw as its shape became more defined. Its torso was like that of a gorilla, big shoulders and forearms with five fingers and chest and abdomen while its lower body was feline-like, almost like a big cat lacking a tail. Its head however, look human without lips, only an open maw with big, sharp teeth.

 **Mechanized Life-Form: Chimera  
**

It roared, a thundering noise came out of the throat within its thick neck, and Jomei decided that enough was enough. He used a Hand of Doom to pull Josuke to him and then grabbed him by his waist using his own left arm. He then used a couple more to push themselves off, jumping away from the newly-created monster and into the depths of the thick concrete jungle of the kilometer tall skyscrapers.

He put Man of Iron back on and yelled as they fell down, **"Man of Iron: Speed Demon!"** Jomei called forth a thin chrome armor plating over it, which covered his shoulders and back with four movable jet boosters and his legs like an exoskeleton with jets on the back of his feet and plated wheels on his soles.

With the two combined, Jomei made a very speedy exit with Josuke in tow. Through The Touch's radar-like sense that it gave him, he was able to see that- "It's coming after us!" Josuke screamed out loud.

"I know!" Jomei responded, knowing that the gorilla-like creature the size of a two-story house, was pursuing the intent to kill, using the surrounding skyscrapers like trees to jump to its destination. "Alright, I'm finding us some place to battle this thing."

"Try closed spaces!" Josuke recommended, "This thing is big, it can't move around if it's too constricted by space, so we're better off with trying to whittle it down in close range!"

"Risky, but I was thinking the same thing!" Jomei loudly said in approval, "I found one! Hold on now!"

He then grind Speed Demon's wheels onto a nearby skyscraper to slow down his speed before he leaped off a bit, removed both Man of Iron and Speed Demon then summoned a left Hand of Doom, then overlapped it with another, and another, and another, and another until it turned into a gigantic, muscled spectral human left arm that was at least ten meters in length.

"WRRRRYYYEEEAAAH!" Jomei yelled out loud as he punched through the wall, grabbed onto a nearby pillar inside it and pulled himself, and Josuke, inside.

"...You know, that roaring, guttural yell of yours doesn't help in making me calmer." Josuke remarked.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away there." Jomei said before he added, "Still not used to it?"

"Still not used to it."

"Alright." Jomei nodded before he summoned a blue needleless syringe from thin air and pressed it to his neck, causing the blue liquid-like substance to decrease as it went into him, "Alright, fully charged." he said, and as if on cue, the beast climbed in with its teethy maw open, roaring at them. Jomei and Josuke looked at each other for a moment before Jomei pointed his gaze at the pillar behind them, cylindrical in shape, four meters in diameter and was still standing despite him having used a Hand of Doom to grasp it tightly.

Josuke looked at the pillar for a second before he got what Jomei wanted to do, "...Yosh." Josuke nodded at Jomei, and on cue, the beast entered and charged at them.

Instead of running away, both of them stood their ground, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Only a few seconds passed, but to them, it felt like hours until finally, the precise moment of opportunity came.

When the beast was close enough, Josuke Overlapped himself with Crazy Diamond and immediately leaped to the left while Jomei leaped to the other side, causing the beast to crash into the pillar, destroying it in the process.

"Josuke! Now!"

"Ou!" as the beast was still in the middle of where the pillar once was when it was whole, Josuke leapt, touched one of the debris created by the beast and yelled, "Crazy Diamond!"

A pink-colored aura began to envelop the debris and as quickly as it was shattered, it was made whole again... trapping the beast's torso inside the now restored pillar.

"Good!" Jomei yelled before he yelled, "The Touch: Hands of Doom!"

On his command, multiple number of arms materialized all over the beast and pressed upon its body to prevent it from moving. Oh it tried to move, but the hands will not budge, no matter how hard its attempt was, and it could only growl pitifully.

"Mada mada da!(That's not good enough!)" Jomei said as he walked in front of the beast along with Josuke, "Each arm can handle at least three tons of weight, and right now, there are at least twenty on every part of your body. Not to mention that you have a pillar that is now stuck within you."

"In other words..." Josuke trailed off as he cracked his knuckles and let Crazy Diamond out.

" **You're at our mercy!"** both of them exclaimed as they looked down on the helpless beast, both of them had their chin tilted up slightly while Josuke had his right hand on his hips and Jomei had his left hand placed on the back of his head.

"I don't know if twisted beasts like you can pray or not, but you better can..." Josuke declared.

"But _even_ if you can..." Jomei continued before he summoned three pairs of Hands of Doom on his back, "It will not be enough to save you!"

" **DOORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA-!**

" **MAADAMADAMADAMADAMADAMADAMADAMADAMADA-!**

Their fists rushed at the beast with incredible power and stunning precision, with both of them hitting the spots that the other didn't hit at all times. The rush lasted for six whole seconds, and they've left hundreds of indentations upon the beast's upper body before they decided to finish it off.

Three right Hands of Doom overlapping with each other to create a single bigger arm and Crazy Diamond's left fist were cocked back before they delivered the coup de grace to the beast's head, a double punch emphasized with their respective yell...

" **DOOORAAAAAAAAA!"**

" **MADA MADA DAAAA!"**

The resulting effect was an explosion of black gore as its head and shoulders were immediately gone. All that was left of the beast was its now inactive body still partly embedded on the pillar... along with a bit of loot.

"...At least we got something out of it." Jomei said.

"Yup." Josuke said as he went to collect the needleless syringes and some of the credits and tossed the rest to Jomei before he saw a couple of things on the pile, "Yo Jomei, there's a Craft Book here." He told him before he picked it up and threw it at him. "Oh, and there's also a Skill Book here."

"Ho? Two rare drops?" asked Jomei as he caught the two books.

 **Craft Book. Rarity Level: A**

 **Use the book to create a Stand Ability. Depending on the ability, the quantity, quality and type of items required for the creation will differ.**

 **Skill Book. Rarity Level: B**

 **Use the book to either increase an Attribute by 2 points or a Skill by 15 points or create a new Skill with a 10/100 level.**

Jomei grinned at the two drops, "Niiiiceee~!" he muttered excitedly.

Josuke grinned as he said, "Hey, careful with that greed Jomei."

The blonde looked at his pompadour-haired friend with a dead glare before he sighed, "Touche... Still, you have to admit, this is quite the loot, you want one?"

"Nah, I'm good." Josuke said before he saw something on his peripheral vision. There, from the hole that Jomei created, was the Star Man, floating far away with its arms still crossed, looking at them for a couple of seconds before it disappeared again. "Guh! Jomei! Is it-?!"

"No, either it's not near us for my The Touch to sense or it left." He said, "D'you want to continue or do you want to recuperate for a moment?"

"...Let's recuperate for a while." Josuke decided after a couple of seconds. "I need to calm down after all that..."

Jomei nodded before he went to a nearby wall that was still somewhat intact, touched it and said; **"Sweet Home"** he said, and a 7 feet/2.1 meter x 3'4 feet/1 meter rectangle red door appeared. "Let's go." Jomei said as he opened the door and entered, with Josuke following closely behind him.

Inside the door was a sizable 20 feet/6 meter x 13'5 feet/4 meter windowless living room with polished wooden floor and light beige walls. It was illuminated by five white lamps on the ceiling with an 'X' layout, had two leather couches complimented with a night table between them and a coffee table in front of them, a large yet thin TV hanging on the wall in front of said coffee table, a couple of book cases with many books of different types, a couple of potted plants and flowers and a large, 6 feet/1.81 meter tall and 4 feet/1.6 meter wide safe made out of grey metal standing lonely on the upper-right corner of the vertically-aligned rectangle-shaped room.

" _Home sweet home._ " Jomei said in English as Josuke closed the door and it disappeared, turning it into a featureless wall. "Your loot's sent on that safe there, take what you want."

"Nah, I'll do that later, this is just a little rest after all." Josuke said before he went to the kitchen integrated to the living room, more specifically, towards the fridge located there, "You got something there?"

"There's mostly Pocky or Kit Kat there, but there's also a couple of biscuits, some drinks and some bento that only needs to be microwaved." Jomei answered as he went to the hallway, "Consider it as your own home, just tell me when you want to leave."

"Okay." Josuke said as he opened the fridge, leaving Jomei to crash on the couch, whereupon he used The Touch: Hands of Doom to grab one of the books on the bookcase and began to read it.

'How many times did that last one make now? I think I've forgotten to count it since I regularly visit these Gap Worlds, but it must've been in the hundreds right now.' He thought, 'Star Man... still a mysterious Stand even now, is it helpful? Is it harmful? I don't even know why it's interested in me in the first place...'

Did it hate him? Did it want to make him stronger by constantly amplifying his enemies or negating their deaths right after he defeated them and giving him rare drops as a result? Even though it only does so at the beginning of his every visit to every Gap World and thus made it much less annoying than it could've been if it were constantly nagging him, it didn't make him less confused as to _why_ it was doing it in the first place.

'And even after three years, I still don't know _what_ its actual power is. It can resurrect dead creatures, amplify the power level of said creatures, teleport itself across distances, and in one case, even restoring me back to full health and increased my stats a bit after a losing a difficult battle... against it. It doesn't make sense, its powers doesn't make sense... What is it?'

He sighed as he used The Touch: Hands of Doom to open the fridge and get himself a small plastic bottle of a premium brand coffee and drank it. '...Considering that Jotaro Kujo-san is here... I wonder if he'd be interested in this. Then again, to reveal the existence of Star Man is to reveal my _real_ Stand.'

Jomei had an assumption that his Stand, The Game, is extremely unique. After seeing Crazy Diamond first hand, he assumed that a Stand is a spiritual power bound to a user save for those that are automatic for unknown reasons, but his? Considering its functions and what he can do with it, to whom does it bound itself to? Himself? The world? Both at the same time? He can also make it affect others, either temporarily or permanently so classifying it would be very difficult indeed.

Then, after seeing Star Platinum, he was only even more certain that his Stand is different. '...Well, one day, when I trust the man enough, I would end up revealing my real Stand anyway.' His purple eyes lightened up as he then realized, 'So if I want to make it happen sooner...' he stood up then and asked Josuke, "Josuke."

"Hm?" he asked as he sat on the nearby couch, eating Pocky.

"That photo with Jotaro-san's phone number, do you have it now?" he asked.

"Uh, no, I left it at home." He answered, "Why?"

"I'm thinking of talking with the man sometime." Jomei answered his question. "Mostly to see what kind of man he is and as a result, whether or not I can end up trusting him to reveal my real Stand." He elaborated.

"...Dude, you're... not even a _little_ bit scared of him, are you?" Josuke asked, a bit baffled by the fact that Jomei described talking to the stoic man with ease.

"Why should I?" asked Jomei, appearing genuinely confused.

"...You know, come to think of it, you and Jotaro-san are kind of similar." Josuke muttered, "You're a bit more expressive than Jotaro-san is, but you two have similar tough personality that everyone can see from just a glance." He chuckled then and added, "You know what? I think you two will get along _great_."

"Well, we'll see about that." Jomei said before he asked, "Ready to go yet?"

"In a minute, you finish that coffee, I'll finish this Pocky, _then_ we'll go out again." Josuke said.

"Alright."

 _Later that night..._

When Jomei came home that night, he brought with him a paper torn from a notepad with the numbers to the hotel room that Jotaro was staying on written on it. "I'm home." He said out loud as he removed his shoes and went to the living room... whereupon he smelled something that tickled his nose pleasantly, "...Mother..." he shook his head with a sigh as he walked to the dining table and saw what was there.

"Oh, you're home, there's still some food." His mother said as she stood up from sitting on the couch and went to the dining room and showed him what she had cooked up. "It's your favorite. I've already eaten mine, so..."

He immediately sat down, took a plate filled with the home-made Spaghetti alla Puttanesca with a fork on it, clapped once while saying; "Itadakimasu." Before he began to eat the food. "...Delicious." Even when he had told her not to make dinner, she still did it anyway. Still, considering that it was as delicious as ever, he supposed he should just enjoy it. "As ever." He added.

His mother giggled as she sat beside him, and the two enjoyed a comfortable silence, with the only sound that echoed in the room was from Jomei eating his food, the metal fork and the ceramic plate clanking against each other.

* * *

 **=To be Continued...=**

* * *

 **Stand Name: The Game (Za Gaimu) (Namesake: Motorhead Song/Queen Album)**

 **Type: Special/Automatic/Integrated/Tool?**

 **User: Jomei Enjo  
**

 **Destructive Power: ?**

 **Speed: ?**

 **Range: Infinite**

 **Durability: ?**

 **Precision: ?**

 **Developmental Potential: ?**

 **Appearance**

As a Stand that can be said as an 'ability-type', it has no distinct appearance save for the interface that its user can see and interact with.

 **Abilities:**

 **Play The Game: The Game** 's basic ability is to make the user see and passively manipulate reality as if he were a player character in a video game with RPG gameplay elements. Due to how the RPG genre works, the user is capable of improving themselves without an upper limit either by leveling up through gaining experience, be it from defeating enemies, achieving hard-earned feats, or through old-fashioned training/grinding. In addition to that, they also lose the necessity to eat, sleep, drink or rest, as their life is now tied to their Health Points, which will not decrease unless they are hurt. In case of mutilation however, even if the user's health is recovered, it will be diminished greatly.

By using the user's spirit/soul, it allows them to do anything so long as they are powerful and/or skilled enough to do so. From augmenting one's physical capability permanently/temporarily, to creating 'spells' they can cast or 'abilities' they can automatically do or have, almost nothing is impossible for **The Game**.

Due to how it functions, the user has to fight Stand battles on their own or using the abilities they can give to themselves using the Stand. It is also unique in that it allows the user to see spiritually-locked places and spirits and treat them as 'mobs' from which they can gain experience and 'loot' from along with gates leading to Gap Worlds, mysterious extra-dimensional worlds with varying conditions and states from which there are lots of enemies to fight against.

In addition to that, **The Game** has a mechanism in which one can create Stand-like abilities, such as **Hands of Doom,** in which one must has a certain book and perform something with certain substances/ingredients to achieve the desired Stand ability. These Stand-like abilities are considered part of The Game, and thus, the damages they sustain will not be transferred to the user, as **The Game** is a Special Stand with the properties of both an Automatic and Bound Stand at the same time, and thus exempt from the rule of humanoid Stands.

Stand-like abilities can be used simultaneously as long as the user has enough Spiritual Energy Points, most particular example is **The Touch** combined with **Hands of Doom,** which is basically analogous to telekinesis since it allows the user to manipulate his surroundings by extending the influence and reach of his mind.

 **Stand-like Abilities:**

 **The Touch (Za Tachiu) (Namesake: Stan Bush Song, The Touch)**

 **Destructive Power: E (A)*With The Touch: Hands of Doom  
**

 **Speed: Instantaneous Casting  
**

 **Range: A**

 **Durability: ?**

 **Precision: A**

 **Developmental Potential: C**

A Stand invisible even to other Stand users, it manifests as an invisible spherical bubble 200 meters in diameter whereupon the user can feel everything within that bubble but incapable of actually moving or doing anything with them, as it is an equivalent to a radar.

 **Hands of Doom (Namesake: Black Sabbath Song, Hand of Doom)**

 **Destructive Power: A**

 **Speed: A**

 **Range: C (A)*with The Touch: Hands of Doom  
**

 **Durability: A**

 **Precision: C (A)*with The Touch: Hands of Doom  
**

 **Developmental Potential: E**

A Stand with the form of many disembodied arms each with superhuman strength and speed and is capable of stretching itself a bit to allow more reach along with being combined with each other to create a bigger, stronger arm. The limit to how much arms the user can summon is the limit of the user's Spiritual Energy Points.

 **Warm Happiness (Namesake: Beatles' Song, Happiness is a Warm Gun)**

 **Destructive Power: (Dependent on its Form) (Form 2: B)  
**

 **Speed: A**

 **Range: E (Needs to be directly touched by the user) (Bullets' range is dependent on its Form) (Form 2: C)  
**

 **Durability: D**

 **Precision: (Depends on the Form) (Form 2: D)  
**

 **Developmental Potential: B**

A tool Stand with the appearance of a firearm. It comes in 4 forms, a pistol, a shotgun, an assault rifle and a sniper rifle, Form 1, 2, 3 and 4 respectively, and depending on the form, its power, range and precision varies. It fires 'bullets' cast from the user's Spiritual Energy Points. The cost for each shot varies with its form.

 **Man of Iron (Namesake: Black Sabbath Song, Iron Man)**

 **Destructive Power: A**

 **Speed: C (A)*with Man of Iron: Speed Demon**

 **Range: E**

 **Durability: A**

 **Precision: D**

 **Developmental Potential: A**

A tool Stand that covers the user with protective armor plating that can withstand a lot of punishment and create explosive blasts from the exhaust ports located on some spots on its surface.

*Its appearance is that of a futuristic plated armor with a featureless helmet that mimicked the contour of a human head without facial features, imagine a combination between Marvel's Iron Man powered armor and Daft Punk's helmet, specifically Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo's helmet.

 **Speed Demon (Namesake: Michael Jackson Song, Speed Demon)**

 **Destructive Power: B**

 **Speed: A**

 **Range: E**

 **Durability: C (A) with Man of Iron: Speed Demon  
**

 **Precision: A**

 **Developmental Potential: D**

A Stand that takes the appearance of a combination of armor plates, plated heels and jet exhausts that can change its form to fit whatever it is integrated to to allow maximum mobility and speed.

 **Sweet Home (Namesake: Robert Johnson Song, Sweet Home Chicago/Lynyrd Skynyrd Song, Sweet Home Alabama/The phrase 'Home Sweet Home')**

 **Destructive Power : None**

 **Speed: None**

 **Range: None**

 **Durability: A**

 **Precision: None**

 **Developmental Potential: ?**

A pocket dimension Stand that takes the appearance of a house which can be customized to a degree, accessible through a door that must be summoned first on a surface. It even comes with a toilet!

* * *

 **AN:** I've been itching to make a Gamer fic for a very long while now, but I've been struggling as to what world would this fit into, but then, after being thoroughly exposed to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, I went: Stands! Right, of course, it's the only thing that can make it sound sensible!

However, considering Stands are powers that correspond directly to the user's psyche, it makes every Stand unique and personal, so to make a Gamer Stand, I have to use an OC, which was fine, I really wanted to test myself a bit, so I came up with Enjo Jomei, a Jojo, who has a unique... family tree, to say the very least.

If you've caught on to the little clues I've put here and there, you should know by now as to whose son Enjo Jomei is, and one more thing: the word Marion only has one different letter to the name of a certain actor whose last name is the namesake of a Jojo antagonist, so his mother is of great importance as well. After all, he's a culmination of the bloodline between three distinctive families from both his mother and father.

Anyway, here are some things that you might be wondering about in this story if you've read it.

-Ripple: I wanted to include this forgotten and discarded ability in the Jojo universe, why? Because I wanted to make it cool again. How can I do that? By making it so that Ripple can actually allow one to synchronize and overlap themselves with their Stands, especially if its form is humanoid. I made it so that Ripple isn't just about channeling sun's power/lifeforce, but also about accessing the rippling spiritual energy within oneself, and by proxy, Stands, considering that they are people's spirit made manifest with metaphysical powers along with it. In short, in this story, Ripple can be used to allow Stand users to be one with their Stand and wear them like a suit of armor instead of just accessing the sun's lifeforce.

-The Game: I know from the moment I write this, this Stand will be terrifying, Stands which has the simplest powers are usually strong, and The Game, while simple in its definition, which is: 'Your life becomes an RPG-like video game and you are the player character.', it is very, very different from the others. It's a Stand bound to its user, yet it also affects the whole world _and_ its user at the same time, and it can give you supernatural abilities and superhuman capabilities. Everything about this ability as a Stand is bizarre even among other Stands in the Jojo universe, and that is _precisely_ why I wanted to create this.

-The Game's Party System: Think of it as like being a main admin in a game giving others admin privileges but with limitations that only you have. For example, Josuke does not have inventory system, it's all bound to Jomei's safe in Sweet Home and Josuke is still vulnerable to hunger, thirst and sleep deprivation and needs to eat, drink and sleep, because his life is not _completely_ bound to the health bar, it only shows him how fit it is or how much he is hurting and allowing instant restoration through consumption of substances, which would be impossible in real life. For Josuke, if he hadn't eaten or drank anything for a long time, his health will go down, but it's not the case for Jomei.

-Stand-like Ability: Now this is something I made myself. It's a Stand that can give him other Stands if he does certain things first, and it's as crazy as it sounds. I've made a few of them here, and they all reflect my OC's approach to it, which is to create tools to increase his versatility and approaches he can commit to in certain situations. There are a couple more, they are like special spells that only the protagonists of a video game can use, which is basically the whole point of them.

-Main focus: It will be the story. To me, I see these types of story and it's either focused on the game mechanics or on the story itself, and I chose to focus on the latter while providing certain tidbits about the former. I play video games, but the amount of detail that I see from these stories that focus heavily on the mechanics is not for me. I will still work on the details of the game mechanisms, most of which are already exposed here, but not to the point where it takes over the story.

-Koichi Hirose: He's here. However, his place as a deuteragonist/co-protagonist has been replaced by Jomei. He might show up someday though, but not with Echoes.

There, that's top five things that I assume you're most curious about once you're finished reading it. If you have more questions that are not related to the topics above, please just PM me.


End file.
